


Scoops

by itscrybabyharrington (icanspelliero)



Series: harringrove drabbles from that hellsite tumblr [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ice Cream Scoops, Kinktober, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Steve’s Scoops Ahoy Uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanspelliero/pseuds/itscrybabyharrington
Summary: Steve presses his face against the cool lid of the ice cream freezer, watching the metal fog up with each gasp that slips from his mouth. It feels good against his overheated skin, a contrast to the solid wall of heat that is Billy pressed up behind him, fucking into him with enough force Steve finds himself lifting up on his tippy toes trying to squirm away.orBilly fucks Steve with an ice cream scoop.





	Scoops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt sent to me via tumblr!
> 
> “Billy going to Scoop's Ahoy and fucking Steve with the handle of the ice cream scooper. Idk what kink that is but I got it. ”

Steve presses his face against the cool lid of the ice cream freezer, watching the metal fog up with each gasp that slips from his mouth. It feels good against his overheated skin, a contrast to the solid wall of heat that is Billy pressed up behind him, fucking into him with enough force Steve finds himself lifting up on his tippy toes trying to squirm away.

Billy is relentless, the hot cold feeling of being bent over a freezer and fucked within an inch of his life makes Steve feel dizzy, makes his head spin. 

Billy grunts and shifts his hips in a way that has Steve moaning on the side of too loud, it might draw attention to the two boys fucking in the back room of a mall front ice cream parlor.

“Billy Billy Billy.” Steve mewls breathlessly, reaching back to touch the bare skin of the other man’s hip.

He’s soo close, only needs a little more before he can cum, needs Billy to touch him, kiss him, give him something beside the endless press of Billys cock nudging up inside him over and over again.

They’re not supposed to be back here but the mall in closed and Billy is convincing. Billy can sweet talk his way in and out of anything, including Steve’s Scoops Ahoy shorts. Which are currently pulled down just enough to expose his ass, cock still trapped, sticky and drooling in his briefs.

“You like that, Pretty Boy?” Billy sounds as out of it as Steve feels, tightens his hold on Steve’s hips until the brunett can feel the bruises forming beneath the pads of Billy's fingertips.

His thrusts grow more frantic and uneven, a sign that Billy is about to finish. It wouldn’t be so bad if Billy would just touch him, give Steve the final push he needs to get off. Instead, Billy holds on tight, grinds his hips against Steve’s ass and buries his load with a low groan, slumping against Steve’s back.

“Did you just cum?” Steve asks attempting to sit up, wincing as Billy pulls out but keeps a firm hand splayed on Steve’s back holding him down.

“Yeah, shit sorry, hold on.” Billy curses and Steve can hear him rustling around behind him.

“Uh yeah you’re sorry, just use your fingers or something.” Steve huffs out, greedy and demanding his own orgasm. 

Granted it won’t feel as good as coming on Billy’s dick, nothing feels as good as the blond filing him up, but Steve is painfully hard and growing more frustrated with each passing second. This isn’t the first time Billy’s finished before him, the blond usually drops to his knees and finishes Steve off with his mouth and a few thick fingers either wrapped around his cock or pressed into his ass.

“I said hold on, jesus you’re a brat.” Billy huffs, pushing the back of Steve’s uniform up with a wet hand.

Wet from what Steve doesn’t know, doesn’t get the chance to think about it when there’s something blunt pressing against his hole, toying at his rim before it slides in.

“Yesss.” Steve whines high in his throat, clenching down around whatever Billy is pressing into him.

It goes in easy, he’s already loose and wet, and it’s not nearly as thick as Billy. Steve can feel Billy’s cum dripping out of him as Billy presses the object deeper into his ass in search of that sweet spot, fucks it in and out of him a couple times.

“You like that, baby?” Steve can hear Billy’s smile, the mischievous tone of his voice that only comes out right before Billy does something reckless like drag Steve into the break room to fuck him bent over the ice cream freezer.

“Yeah.” Steve manages to get out, rocking back into Billy’s touch. “What is that?” He’s too far gone to have thought to ask that earlier, before Billy fucked it into him. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if Billy planned this, bought a new toy just to drive Steve crazy.

He doesn’t expect Billy’s response.

“An Ice cream scoop.” He says matter of fact, pulling it out by the curved metal scoop mechanism and pressing it back in with one smooth motion.

“Oh my god.” Steve gasp, then again, louder because Billy nudges the handle against that spot that has Steve seeing stars behind his eyelids. “Take it out, take out, take it out!”

“Why?” Billy keeps fucking him with it. “You love it, you’re so fucking greedy, I bet you’d take anything.” Billy reaches around and cups Steve through his shorts while keeping the handle pressed against prostate. “I want you to come like this.”

Steve lays his other cheek again the freezer, flushed from more than arousal, but the deep wave of embarrassment that floods through him, it makes him that much harder. 

“Billy.” Steve squirms under Billy’s hand, away from the constant assault on his prostate making every nerve ending in his body light up and a fresh layer of sweat break over his skin.

His orgasm takes by surprise, Billy rolls his wrist, working the handle just so and Steve loses it. Cums with a ragged gasp, cock jerking in his briefs as he spills his load into his already wet shorts. 

Billy doesn’t let up until Steve is whining from the over stimulation, fucks the handle in and out of Steve’s fluttering hole until Steve reaches back with a shaky hand to blindly grab his wrist.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Billy kisses the skin of Steve’s lower back, watches as he pulls the handle of the ice cream scoop from Steve’s ass. Steve’s gaping just slightly, rim pink and puffy, wet from Billy’s cum and clenching around nothing now the makeshift toy is removed.

Steve pulls his shorts back up over his ass before he turns around, aggressively snatching the ice cream scoop from Billy’s hand. “I fucking hate you so much right now!” 

There’s no heat behind it, only humiliation from knowing one of his top orgasms was given to him by god damn ice cream scoop.

Steve throws the red scoop into the trash bin, no amount of sanitation would make him feel good about using it to serve people ice cream. He wouldn’t be able to look customers in the eye or even hold it without thinking about this moment and how good it felt inside him. Steve would die, Robin would have so many questions.

“Shut up, you fucking love me.” Billy grins and pulls Steve in for a kiss.

Steve doesn’t fight him on that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you madmax758 for sending this prompt!  
find me on tumblr @ itscrybabyharrinton
> 
> leave comments and love ❤️


End file.
